1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computerized methods for accessing datastores, and in particular, to a computerized method for creating an interface for accessing datastore persistent objects from an Internet browser and server.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known in the art to use database management systems, such as IBM's IMS.TM. (Information Management System) database management system, to manage computerized datastores. Indeed, IMS.TM. has been used for decades and remains in use today. Currently, there is a need to access such "legacy" datastores using object-oriented programming (OOP) techniques. In addition, there is a need to access such legacy datastores from the Internet and World Wide Web (also known as "WWW" or the "Web"). However, there are few tools available to assist programmers in these endeavors. Thus, there is a need in the art for improved tools to facilitate bridging between non-object-oriented datastores and object-oriented applications and to minimize the need to write code for accessing the external datastore. Moreover, there is a need in the art for improved tools to facilitate generating interface programs for Web servers and Web browsers.